Madness
by h31r0fd00m
Summary: Madness, the state of being mad, insanity. Being dragged into madness can drown your senses and cloud your mind. It not only makes it impossible to leave, but also destroys the will to leave. Your only choice for comfort is more madness. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Madness, the state of being mad, insanity. A little madness never hurt, right? Being dragged into madness can drown your senses and cloud your mind. It not only makes it impossible to leave, but also destroys the will to leave. Your only choice for comfort is more madness.

**Warning! **This is a cross over fanfic between the game Kingdom Heartsand the manga/anime Soul Eater. This fanfic is in an Alternate Universe and contains angst, violence, blood, gore, character death, moments of mental insanity, cursing, spoilers for both the game and the story, mentions of yaoi/shonen-ai/boyxboy/homosexual male relations, changes in the plot time lines, and other things that may anger a reader. If you do not want to read and/or do not like any of these things, please press the back space button.

Disclaimer: I, KradsLover, do not own Soul Eater or Kingdom Hearts. I do own the plot for this cross over however, please do not steal my writing.

* * *

"Zexion, I really don't like this place."

That was the eighth time that Roxas had repeated that sentence. Eight times. Zexion had counted. Each time it was said he could feel his blood boiled and he wanted nothing more then to slap the younger member across the face and _force_ his mouth shut. He preferred the boy silent, much like when he first joined the Organization. So behaved and quiet, much like a zombie.

Trapped within his own mind, how he missed those days.

Xemnas had found a new world, a rather strange one at that. It was populated by humans with the power to change into weapons, the power to peer into one's soul, the power to reign over the world with absolute chaos if they desired to do so. A world with rules, and the people who shattered the rules. It was disgusting. But this world needed to be looked into.

What better pair to send than the Schemer and the Keyblade master? Zexion was excellent at scouting missions and Roxas would come in handy if there were any Heartless on this world.

What Xemnas didn't realize, however, was that Zexion did not like to be on missions without Lexaeus. That Zexion despised being with an inexperienced _child_. That Zexion would rather rip out his own tongue than be on a mission with a little boy that did not realize what _real_ fear was, and he never would. He had no memories of his past, how was he supposed to remember what feelings were.

They had exited the portal in what appeared to be a tunnel underground. It was in shambles, there was no way out so the only way they could go was deeper in. They could explore this area first, then find a way out.

Deeper and deeper they went, the torches that were still in tact with the wall seemed to be scarce and far apart. The light was so dim that even Zexion had troubles seeing.

"Zexion-"

_Thwack!_Before Roxas could even say anything, Zexion's leather covered hand abruptly struck him across the cheek. It was too dark to see but already a red mark was appearing on the blonde's sun kissed skin.

"I swear to what ever 'god' is watching over us," Zexion began, his voice low, full of venom and annoyance. "That if you say '_Zexion, I really don't like this place_', one more time, I will rip out your vocal chords." It wasn't a threat.

It was a promise.

Roxas stood there in shock, the little light that was there reflecting in his wide blue eyes. No one had ever hit him before. Not like that. A heartless attacking him or knocking him over was fine with him. But Zexion, his comrade, hit him. He thought that the members of the Organization were suppose to be there for each other, not hit their allies. He felt something bubble up inside him, it was threatening to break out and erupt, but he suppressed it. He didn't like the new sensation and he knew it would not help the situation.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down at the floor. "Let's just... Finish the mission." and with that, Roxas began walking again, carefully avoiding fallen pillars and heaps of ruble.

Zexion didn't know what had come over him. He stayed in that spot for a moment before following after Roxas, a small sigh escaping him and echoing through the tunnel. His cerulean eyes were glancing around all over the place, darting like a mouse looking for an escape. He needed to take in every detail in order to submit a proper report for Xemnas. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and did not notice that Roxas had stopped. He nearly walked into the boy.

"Why did you stop?" he demanded.

"There's a door," Roxas said, his voice dull now as he pointed to the large iron door in front of him.

Zexion grit his teeth, tempted to hit Roxas again. "Then open it."

Roxas only nodded, summoning his Keyblade to unlock the door.

For a brief moment Zexion could see everything, and yet he was blinded. He was a creature of darkness now, the light was not necessarily his friend. He closed his eyes for one second, hearing the tale tell _click_ as the door was unlocked. It slowly opened inwards with a heavy groan.

The open door revealed to hold a large room. Inside the room was a shrine, covered in banners to ward off evil spirits. In front of the shrine was a large bag of flesh colored material, with three eyes emblazoned on it. The bag was bound by chains and seemed rather heavy, somethign was inside the bag.

"This is a place of worship, but it doesn't look like anyone wants to worship what is in here," Zexion said softly as he took the first step into the room, motioning Roxas to follow.

Roxas held his Keyblade tightly as he followed Zexion. He gazed at each pillar, wondering where the source of the red light was coming from. He heard a small rustling noise from behind him and stopped. He listened as silence fell around him again.

Then the noise began again. The scraping of chains, the groan of pain echoing in the temple. "Zexion..." he whispered, his eyes widening some. He could _feel_ warm air being breathed down the nape of his neck.

Zexion did not seem to notice any of this. He couldn't hear what Roxas heard, he couldn't feel what Roxas felt. To him, nothing was wrong. He only got closer to the object in front of the shrine, bending down to examine it. He wondered what was inside it, why it was sealed away. He wondered what the eyes meant.

His thoughts were broken by an ear piercing shriek.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for the cliff hanger. I meant to do more in this chapter but I'm getting exhausted. It's late and I can't play the music I need for inspiration, since I don't have headphones for this computer at the moment, I dont' want to wake my parents.

I've been wanting to do this fanfic since this morning, when I drew a picture of Asura. Staring at it, thinking about the madness he created, thinking about the episode in Soul Eater when Eruka and Free fall prey to his illusions... It made me think of Zexion.

Please review and let me know what you think, I would be thrilled to hear your opinons.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Madness, the state of being mad, insanity. A little madness never hurt, right? Being dragged into madness can drown your senses and cloud your mind. It not only makes it impossible to leave, but also destroys the will to leave. Your only choice for comfort is more madness.

**Warning! **This is a cross over fanfic between the game Kingdom Heartsand the manga/anime Soul Eater. This fanfic is in an Alternate Universe and contains angst, violence, blood, gore, character death, moments of mental insanity, cursing, spoilers for both the game and the story, mentions of yaoi/shonen-ai/boyxboy/homosexual male relations, changes in the plot time lines, and other things that may anger a reader. If you do not want to read and/or do not like any of these things, please press the back space button.

Disclaimer: I, KradsLover, do not own Soul Eater or Kingdom Hearts. I do own the plot for this cross over however, please do not steal my writing.

* * *

Roxas couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. Out of nowhere, a dozen long scarves had wound themselves over his face and neck, contstricting every last breath out of him. They lifted him high into the air, gripping harder. He struggled and tried to free himself, but ended up dropping the Keyblade.

"Z...zex-..."

A ripping noise was heard, was one of the scarves tearing? No.

_It was his face_.

Roxas screamed, searing pain suddenly flowing through his entire body. Shock and madness made his body contort. He wanted to die.

(-)

Zexion's lexicon had been summoned and was in his hand before he was fully turned around. A few pages left their binding, scattering around his lithe figure, the soft rustling noise echoing softly.

He stood completely still, staring at the scene in front of him.

Roxas was on the ground, sitting on his knees, hiding his face in his hands. His entire body was trembling and frightened screams and gasps were passing over his lips. His figure got smaller and smaller, as if he was trying to curl up into himself, to hide from everything.

Zexion let go of his weapon, allowing it to float in the air behind him as he walked to Roxas. His natural curiosity as a scientist was overwhelming him; What was wrong with this child?

The closer he got, the more Roxas shook. The boy was muttering something that was barely inaduible. The words were nothing but nonsense, the incoherent babbling of the insane.

The Schemer knelt down, roughly gripping Roxas's jaw and forcing his head up to look at him. His cerulean eyes widened at what he was seeing.

Roxas's face seemed to be wrapped in bandages, the bandages bore the same eyes as the bag in the shrine. He could see the fabric ripping where the mouth should be. As he stared at Roxas, he noticed something did not seem right to his eyes. It was like he was looking at a picture within a picture. Past the bandages, he could see Roxas's real face. Dead eyes and mouth slightly parted, all life seemed to be leaving him.

The two images fought for dominance in Zexion's eyes, fading in and out, never truly disappearing and never truly appearing. He had seen this before.

Every time he used his own power in battle, this was what he saw. The shadows that cloaked the objects he used to fight, the masks that disguised his body as he tormented with his opponents' mind. That was it, what he was seeing..

It was an illusion!

Just as he figured out, Roxas started to scream again. The once dead eyes stared up at Zexion in pure horror and he tried everything he could to pull away.

Whatever Roxas thought he saw, he was seeing again in Zexion.

"Roxas, Roxas!" Zexion yelled, trying to calm him down. "It's me! Zexion! Whatever you're seeing, hearing, feeling, it's not real!"

Try as he might, Roxas would not stop. He seemed truly terrified.

If it weren't for the circumstances, Zexion would almost laugh at that idea.

He gripped the sides of Roxas' face, holding him still. "It's not real, listen to me! This is not real, but I am!" He suddenly slammed Roxas into the ground as hard as he could. He watched as a thin trickle of blood fell from the others head into the cracks of the stone ground.

Despite the possibility of having massive head trama, Roxas seemed alright now. His eyes seemed dazed, but focused on Zexion's face. He had stopped screaming and struggling.

".. ow.." he whispered.

A normal human would have died from being hit on the head like that, but Nobodies weren't humans. Not anymore. Their bodies were tougher and could handle almost anything. Normal weapons couldn't kill them, not even a bullet to the head. A little 'bump' like this shouldn't do too much damage in the end.

"That's better," Zexion whispered, getting off of Roxas. He helped the boy up, he still seemed dizzy and about to fall, but so far so good.

The silence was broken by the soft clinking of chains and the groaning of old wood about to splinter.

The pair turned around and looked at the shrine. The bag was moving some, something was in it. And it wan'ted to get out.

Until now it had been immobile, what was different?

The soft metallic and organic scent made Zexion remember, _the blood_.

Whatever was in that bag, it craved blood. He saw what looked like a hand, trying to push past the fabric, but only the fingers could make a shape then had to retreat.

The curiosity took over Zexion's better judgement once more. He walked closer to the bag, ignoring Roxas's protests and pleas for him to stay there. He wanted to know what's there, why it was locked up. Why he felt such tremendous power from it all of a sudden.

"You want blood?" he whispered, pulling off one of his leather gloves.

"Zexion!" Roxas shouted. "Let's leave! We've done what we were asked, time to RTC."

Zexion ignored him still, watching the bag as it moved more. The chains clinked and pulled at the wooden structures that were holding them. The hand that was still gloved reached into his pocket, pulling out a scalpel.

"Zexion-"

Still, Roxas was ignored. Whatever he said after that, was shut out. Faster than one could blink, the scalpel had slid across the Schemer's palm. Dark blood flowed up and down his pale skin, staining the ground.

"Come and get it." He threw the scalpel at the bag, the blade piercing through, ripping a small piece open.

Things started to roll after that. Zexion had flicked over the first domino in a field of events that were to follow.

Whatever was in the bag began to flip out now. Shapes of arms, legs, a head, were soon pushing past, trying it's hardest to get to the blood. The old iron chains groaned and strained to hold the bag, but soon they broke and came crashing down, along with wooden pillars.

Roxas ran back to the door, to avoid being crushed by the structures. A sudden invisible force pushed him foreward, practically throwing him out the door. Roxas landed in the rubble outside, groaning and coughing.

A heavy thud alerted him that the door had shut.

Zexion was still inside.

(-)

Zexion couldn't move, he only stared at what was in front of him. The bag's opening had disappeared. The entire bag now clung to what was inside it, a man's body. The bag.. It was skin.

He watched in horror and disgust as the man pulled his skin, stretching it out and letting it wrap around his lower half of his body and face, the ends resembling scarves as they streamed behind him.

"That's better... I couldn't stand to be exposed," his voice was soft, in a light tenor tone. It dripped venom and madness.

This was no man, it was a demon.

Ripples of insane laughter passed over Zexion's lips.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Again, wish I did more but it's getting late.

I really like this chapter though. :3 I'm excited to continue. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Madness, the state of being mad, insanity. A little madness never hurt, right? Being dragged into madness can drown your senses and cloud your mind. It not only makes it impossible to leave, but also destroys the will to leave. Your only choice for comfort is more madness.

**Warning! **This is a cross over fanfic between the game Kingdom Heartsand the manga/anime Soul Eater. This fanfic is in an Alternate Universe and contains angst, violence, blood, gore, character death, moments of mental insanity, cursing, spoilers for both the game and the story, mentions of yaoi/shonen-ai/boyxboy/homosexual male relations, changes in the plot time lines, and other things that may anger a reader. If you do not want to read and/or do not like any of these things, please press the back space button.

Disclaimer: I, KradsLover, do not own Soul Eater or Kingdom Hearts. I do own the plot for this cross over however, please do not steal my writing.

* * *

A flash of light lit up the darkness once more as Roxas summoned his Keyblade. He pointed the weapon at the door, another burst of light shooting at the barrier.

Nothing happened. It wouldn't unlock.

A determined scream escaped Roxas and he charged at the door, ramming into it as hard as he could. Again, nothing. Roxas wouldn't give up though, he continued to hit he door with everything he had. He used all his strength, using his body and his weapon to try to pry the door open.

He didn't see what had come out of the bag, but he knew it was no good. He couldn't leave Zexion in there!

"Open up, dammit!" he yelled, ramming the door again. He gasped and panted, it felt like his lungs expanded and contracted at the wrong moments.

He didn't hear the soft sound of hissing and footsteps over the sound of his weapon hitting the door.

"What have we here?" whispered a woman's voice.

(-)

Zexion continued to laugh, he had no idea why he was laughing. It was loud and echoed in the, now ruined, shrine. Slowly the sound got softer and softer until his laughter died away.

For the first time in what seemed like centuries, he was terrified. He suddenly felt mortal, weak, like everything he had done was for nothing. It was just like that night at Radiant Garden. If it weren't for the deafening silence, he could've sworn he had his heart back. But still he could not hear the soft drum like beat that would signal a heart. He was still empty.

He stared at the being in front of him, his eyes wide and full of fear, despite the painfully wide smile on his face. His knees had given out, buckling beneath him. He slowly slid down to the ground, sitting on his knees as he stared up at this.. this thing.

With his skin wrapped around him like that, he resembled a mummy. The man -demon- moved closer to Zexion, his movements slow and twitchy. He obviously hadn't moved in so long, it seemed difficult for him. After what seemed like hours, he was finally in front of Zexion, knelt down in front of him.

Zexion could now see more details. There were three eyes marking the flesh covering his skin, the same three eyes that were on the bag, that were on the shrine, that were everywhere.

A sudden noise caught his attention. He blinked and all of a sudden the figure was no longer in front of him. Neither was the shrine, or anything else for that matter. It was pitch black, he couldn't even see his hands.

Something had a hold of his hand though, the one that had been cut. The wound that had begun to close was now being reopened by fingers with sharp nails.

Zexion cried out in pain, trying to pull away but he could not. He couldn't move, his entire body felt like it had been filled with lead. Everything felt heavy and out of place. He winced, feeling something wet touch the reopened cut. He could feel his blood moving through his veins to that one opening.

He closed his eyes, keeping them shut as tight as possible. This had to be another illusion. Then it hit him.

He couldn't move, but he could still use his powers.

Zexion attempted to focus beyond the pain, beyond the blood leaving his body, beyond his physical strength leaving him. He focused on the auras that were streaming all around his body. He saw spiritual representations of emotions, memories, anything that made a living creature alive. He saw one that was very strong and latched onto it.

_Fear_.

He looked into that aura, wondering why it was the strongest. What made this monster afraid.

Death.

Zexion's eyes finally opened and he felt his magic surge within his body. Shadows cloaked his body and he lost his shape as his features seemed to stretch and bend at impossible angels. His face as covered with what appeared to be a skull mask.

The darkness that surrounded the two was suddenly lifted and Zexion found himself facing the other. The bandages covering his skin were slowly separating, a red glow beyond the seams.

The moment the bandages opened is when the battle really started. Zexion did not see the man's face, he saw his "father's" face, Ansem the Wise. He nearly lost control of his own powers, the empty spot in his chest tightening. Ansem was the man he betrayed, banished into darkness.

Back and forth their deepest fears were shown. Someone watching in the dark, a dark shadowing figure looming over you, the painful grip on your shoulder as you were pushed down onto the cold floor, the feeling of not knowing which way was up while you were flailing in dark freezing water. Everything that traumatized you and made you weep into your arms materialized and battled for dominance in their mind's eye. Zexion could feel his body tremble, he could see the man in front of him cower some as image and sound assaulted each other.

The more he saw, the more energy he exerted, the more he felt his control slipping. The images flickered and he suddenly couldn't breath.

The long scarves had wrapped themselves around his arms, holding them tightly to his body. One was wrapping around Zexion's neck and he was slowly lifted into the air.

"Enough," the man said, holding Zexion high above the ground. The bandages had covered his face again and he was staring at Zexion's face through the thin material.

Zexion gasped for air, legs kicking at the man but he could not quite reach him. He cursed his small stature.

"What are you?" asked the man. Not who, what.

Slowly one of the bandages released Zexion's throat, but still remained touching the flesh as a constant reminder that death was just a quick squeeze away. Zexion panted heavily, his body shuddering as the dusty air slowly filled his lungs back up.

"I'm a Nobody," he said, coughing as he struggled to breathe normally.

The man seemed to stare at Zexion, tilting his head to the side a little. "'A Nobody'?" he repeated, amusement in his voice. The direction of his head then tilted towards Zexion's bloody palm. "Your blood is so dark and I felt no pulse as I tried to obtain it, but yet your blood flows.." he murmured. "Why do you feel so empty? Where is that annoying little rhythm?"

Zexion saw that by 'rhythm', this thing meant 'heart'. He closed his eyes as he found the words to speak. "I am a thing of darkness, I reside neither Here nor There, my heart has been lost as well as myself and yet I am not lost," what he was speaking sounded like a riddle but in reality it was the only way to describe what he was. "I feel nothing, I am Nothing, I am Nobody, I am all there ever will be, because all that ever was is now gone forever, devoured by the shadows. "

As he spoke he realized he was slowly being lowered to the ground. He was surprised when a sigh of relief escaped him as his feet finally touched the ground. He stared up at the man again and to his horror, the bandages were slowly removing themselves from his face.

What he saw was not as face of his past, as he expected, but of someone he did not know. He assumed this was the demon's true appearance.

Two eyes were closed but a third in the middle of his forehead stared down at Zexion. Black hair framed the pale face, white markings resembling eyes appeared on a few strands. Zexion felt paranoid as he looked at this creature, like something was coming to get the demon but would change it's path and go for the one that was not always watching.

Slowly, the eyes opened up. Red iris' stared down at Zexion and again the creature spoke.

"I am Asura... I am what the people call a Kishin, I am Madness, I am Sanity, I am Darkness, I am the Light that blinds men. And you..." he paused, all his 'eyes' staring right through Zexion. "You are not going to die, yet. You may prove to be useful."

Darkness over took Zexion's vision and all he saw were Aura's three red eyes peering at him.

An ear splitting scream shattered the silence.

(-)

"_Vector Plate_!"

Roxas screamed in pain as he was suddenly pushed into a wall, again dropping his keyblade.

A group of people had come out of nowhere, -two women, one man, and one whose gender seemed unknown,- and attacked him with unfamiliar magic. A girl with long white hair threw small black balls at him, each having a creepy face on them. When they got near they exploded, singeing his coat and throwing him back even more.

Another incantation was yelled and again Roxas found himself being tossed through the air, right into the large man who seemed to grow claws and fangs.

The man slashed at Roxas, ripping open the front of his coat, knicking the skin. Three angry red lines appeared and blood slowly dripped down Roxas's torso.

"I don't know who you are," said the oldest woman, her voice soft like a snake's hiss, but with the sharpness of steal. "But if you've come to stop us from awakening the Kishin, you're too late."

Roxas didn't know what a Kishin was, and at this point he didn't care. His entire body was in pain and he was curled up on the dirty ground, coughing as he tried to mutter a _Cura_ spell.

"C... c...cu-..._cura_..." he managed to whisper softly. A bright green light circled his body and he felt the light wounds he received heal themselves up to a tolerable level. He groaned as he got up, summoning his keyblade.

He was cold, hurt, and angry. All he wanted was to go home so he could eat some ice cream with Axel. Neither Zexion or these new people were going to stop him from doing that.

He let out an enraged scream as he jumped into the air, forcing himself to speed up his entire body to move faster than a human could follow. He went for the silver haired girl first, she was weak and fell easily. The blunt edges of the Keyblade crushed her ribs, puncturing her lungs and heart.

She drowned in her own blood.

"Eruka!" the man yelled, watching her fall to the ground, limp.

The older woman showed no emotions but the one with pink hair, the one that held the only weapon, they seemed to freak out.

"No, Eruka can't die! I don't know how to deal with the death of someone close!" their blue eyes frantically darted about the area, as if looking for something that wasn't there. "I... I... AAAHHH!" suddenly a dark energy shot out from their stomach, sending the young person back into the dark hallway with the force.

"Useless child," the older woman said, not looking at Roxas.

But Roxas wasn't focused on her, he was looking at the man who was now coming straight at him, rage in his eye.

"Raaah! _Ice Fist_!" he yelled, his entire forearm was covered in a thick layer of ice as he went to hit Roxas.

Roxas managed to dodge and he raised his keyblade, aiming between the man's eyes, "_Firaga_!" A large fire ball shot out from the tip and engulfed the man in flames.

The man howled loudly, stumbling back as he rolled on the ground, attempting to put himself out.

Roxas then turned to the older woman, who had not moved from her spot the entire time. He expected to see a look of anger on her face, but instead saw that she was smirking.

"You cause quite a commotion," she said, yellow eyes lighting up in glee. "Do you not feel it?" she was barefoot and with nothing blocking her from direct contact with the floor, she could feel the small vibration running through the stone. Her smirk grew as she felt the vibrations get stronger, spreading out and grasping everything within the wavelengths.

Soon rumbling could be heard and once again parts of the ceiling began to fall. A large boulder came crashing down.

Roxas didn't move fast enough.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Finally I finished this chapter! DX You're all probably a little mad at me, the ones who at least read the story. I just lost the mood for it but now I managed to finish something.

I know quite a few of you are going to be mad at me because I still haven't gotten to the point and I might have just gotten rid of some people's favorite character(s). But please bear with me, I have a point to all of this.

Please review!


End file.
